


Time Heals No Wounds

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Community: spnkink_meme, Consent Issues, Drunk John, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink-meme prompt; 5+1 John/Dean Kissing, Five Times John Kissed Dean And The One Time Dean Kissed Him Back





	Time Heals No Wounds

I; 

Doesn’t he know what he’s doing is perverted? Intoxicated or not, no father should do this. John blames the alcohol, even as the shuddering trembles buzz though his Dean’s beautiful body, His hot mouth closes around Dean’s, giving in to the sick desires that ravage his drunken mind. Breathless by one kiss, John has to stop and take a deep breath; his hazy mind rationalizes that his son has yet to stop him, even though Dean is shaking, eyes wide with fear and shock, he is not halting the kiss. Not saying ‘no’, John takes this as consent. 

II; 

It feels—still to this day, so many, many years later—like a massive hole has been punched though John’s chest. Mary is gone, and he is grotesquely immured in sorrow. He never knew love could hurt this badly. John broke the night Mary was taken and even though years have passed since that horrific night, he hasn’t healed. On this night, he tosses and turns. He grips the sheets tightly, getting tangled up in them, then violently throwing them off as his heart clenches tighter in his chest. The pain begins to swallow him up; his breathing isn’t slowing. Rather, it’s rough and ragged, it sounds like he’s about to cry. In his desperation for peace, he seeks out his son, an angel who numbs the pain. Dean’s lips are soft, like Mary’s, and as pink and wet as her pussy was, and even though Dean flinches, he is loyal...obedient. Understanding; he knows his father is hurting, and he can offer a little slice of comfort. Dean gives in to John’s desires, such a good boy.

III; 

The case was simple enough; gay couples were being slaughtered in the last house on the left. True, they did not give the appearance of a newlywed couple, John was old enough to be Dean’s father, and was his father, but the ruse was good enough for the Realtor, and fooled the spirit hiding in the walls, hungry for another soul to devour. When the Realtor smiled and complimented them, ‘what an adorable couple you make!’, John didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss Dean. To play the part of a man in love. The kiss was believable enough that she fawned over them, and ensured that the spirit showed later that night when they were able to send it back to Hell. This was a Win/Win as John was concerned. 

IV; 

She’s beautiful. Sleek, black metal curves with an engine that purrs. Dean is beside himself with excitement; he cannot believe the gift given to him by his father. He’s beaming, grinning so hard his freckled cheeks hurt. The impala has been in the family for years and now she belongs to him. Dean thinks he owes it to his father to offer his lips in a kiss when John leans in. It’s not bad, John is gentle, almost sweet, and with the lingering tension in the house over Sam applying to Stanford university, the kiss offers Dean one little moment of happiness. 

V; 

Another night; another fight. They fought a lot these days; Sam was planning to leave for collage. John was becoming infuriated at Sam abandoning the family. He had lost Mary, how could he stand by and lose his son as well? It was a screaming match that caused Sam to storm out of the house in a huff. In rage and anger, any trace of civilized disappeared in John; Fingers gripping tightly in Dean’s hair, as if to prevent him from deserting the family as well, John kisses Dean mercilessly. He tastes blood in his mouth when he bites Dean’s lips, and his son gasps, cries out, but doesn’t stop. Dean understands the hurt in his father’s soul, he feels it too; the thought of losing his little broken has opened up a hole in his heart. Dean offers, and John accepts. 

VI; 

Sam’s gone. He left for Stanford. Dean never thought his brother would truly leave; he was certain it was a bluff, however, he was set in his way and left him behind. Dean draws in a shuddering breath as his heart clenches. The tears in his eyes tumble down his cheeks as he seeks out his father. The sheets are soft and John is warm, offering him comfort in such a sorrowful time, his body aches for more peace. John doesn’t tell him no; Dean takes this as a yes. Leaning in, he kisses his father, longing for one night of heaven when all hell has broken loses, and come morning, the sheets are damp, sticky and messy, and reek of shame and sweat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/90403.html?thread=35840547#t35840547)


End file.
